


The artist and The train

by Lozzaliahop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Artist Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Implied Relationships, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozzaliahop/pseuds/Lozzaliahop
Summary: Au in which Yuuri is an artist who draws anything and everything that surrounds him, including the oddly handsome, silver-haired man sitting in the same train carriage as him.





	The artist and The train

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from my break of non-writing to bless this fandom with even more Victuuri fanfic. Also, yes, this oneshot is rather short but that's mostly because I started writing this months ago and have only just gotten round to actually finishing it so I kinda forgot how I wanted to have it end so I apologise if it comes off as having an anti-climatic ending.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated along with constructive criticism (that is not a reason to leave hate though). ^_^
> 
> Based off of this fan art: https://chaelabot.tumblr.com/post/160103410595/rip-yuuri-katsudon-part-1-part-2-part-3-part

Yuuri:

  _It's time to go I think._ There's a really pretty beach about half hour away from where I live with my parents in their onsen in Hasetsu. I'd normally go there to let my emotions out by doing some sketching for a couple of hours but I've been too busy to go lately so I'd decided to head there today. Quickly buying a drink from one of the many vending machines lining the station platform before hopping on the train that's about to depart. Without a second thought I walk over to the back of the carriage and sit in my usual spot, the far left in the back corner right by the window, and drop my bag down on the seat next to me before pulling my legs up towards my chest so I can rest my feet on the back of the chair in front of me.

 

Victor:

   I step onto the train and quickly glance around the carriage for a place to sit before laying my eyes upon a cute, middle-aged man sitting by himself towards the back of the carriage and decide where to sit. Striding over to sit near the dark-haired boy but on the right of the carriage instead of the left, I can't help but to wonder where he's going and why such a cutie is all alone.

  I frown as I take a seat, thinking about what Yuri would say if he was here now. I suppose it's a good job that he's over in Kazakhstan with his new friend right now. Otabek was it?

 

Yuuri:

   About 3 stops after I got on the train, I saw a youngish, silver-haired man, and I'm not gonna lie but he's straight up eye-candy, step onto the train. As I continue to 'secretly' oogle the man, he starts to walk towards me before turning away to sit on the chairs on the opposite side of the carriage to me.

  Knowing that I probably won't see a guy nearly that good looking again, I decide to draw him so that I'll be able to look at him whenever I want. Well, that and he looks like he'd be fun to draw.

 

Victor:

  I don't think the cutie over there is aware that I know he keeps looking at me. I'll just keep glancing out of the window, pretending that I haven't noticed. If I'm being honest It's not as though I really know where I'm going. I'm just kinda sitting on the train hoping that It takes me somewhere interesting to look around.

 

Yuuri:

 After doing the rough outlines, I start adding the mans' features to the sketch starting with the dark jeans which are clinging to his thighs before adding the black turtleneck jumper which, may I say, suits him perfectly, and the navy blue coat which is hanging loosely off of his shoulders. I then move on to the wispy, platinum strands of hair draping slightly over his left eye. I'd have loved to continue drawing but unfortunately I don't get a chance to as one, I can't see the rest of his face due to the angle at which he's sitting and two, he turned around to look at me.

 

Victor:

  At first I'm slightly confused confused because while it was clearly the cutie staring at me, and for the record his name is now cutie seeing as I don't know his real name, I don't quite understand why he looks so embarrassed. Or at least, I don't until I am able to peek at the sketchbook he's gripping in his hands and trying to hide from me. The drawing lots just like me, or at least from what he's drawn so far it does, and it suddenly becomes apparent that he was drawing me.

  I smile and wave at him, enjoying the sight when he squeezes his eyes shut and curls in on himself because he suddenly, somehow, became even more adorable!

 

Yuuri:

  _Oh God! I'm so embarrassed! He knows, he knows, he totally knows! He knows and he probably thinks I'm really weird or something and oh no what do I do no-_

I stop my train of thoughts as I feel a gentle tapping on my shoulder. I peek one eye upwards.

"Hello!" _Wow. Okay. He's enthusiastic about something._ "Mind if I sit here?" The man asks before moving my bag onto the floor between his feet as he plops down on the now vacant seat next to me.

"Names Victor by the way." He flashes a smile at me as though waiting for a response.

"yuuri." I mumble out from my little ball of shame hoping he'll be satisfied and leave me be.

"It's a great drawing by the way. I assume you want to finish it, no?"

"You _don't_  find it weird that I was drawing you then?" I whisper, slightly unfurling myself from my nest of a coat.

"Surprisingly, no. I'm more flattered than anything however, you need to work on 'secretly' staring at people you know." Victor states with quote marks to emphasise his point.

"Huh?" I reply after finally freeing myself from the inside of my coat.

"Really? Wow. I could feel and see you staring at me for the last 15 minutes." He replies blankly as though he's stating the obvious, which in all fairness he technically is....

"Oh...." I say.

"I'll make you a deal, seeing as you're cute and all. Lemme take you out to get lunch and then i'll sit still so you can finish you're drawing of me."

"A..alright then...." I stutter mostly wondering if I should be concerned with the fact that he just called me cute or not.

 

* * *

 

 

  In the end Victor ended up coming with me to the beach I was heading to. He went to go and buy us both some ice-cream,  _yum,_ as we'd collectively agreed that we weren't hungry enough for lunch and we were currently strolling along the beach while talking about ourselves to get to know each other just a little better. 

"Do you want to finish you're drawing now? I did make a deal after all." Victor asks, turning his head to face me so as to flash a delicate smile in my direction.

"Oh... um... yes please...."I mutter in reply. Dammit!  _Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden?_

 

 

Victor:

  "Hahaha! You don't have to be so shy, I'm not gonna hurt you!" I laugh in response to his muttering again. "Well, that is, not unless you beg me to...." I murmur in response although I don't think Yuuri heard me which part of me is somewhat happy about because from how furious his blushes are, he'd probably catch fire.

  Yuuri tells me how to sit while he finishes while keeping me entertained by telling me what bit of the drawing he's currently working on. He starts by telling me that he's sketching my mouth, then nose and finally my eyes before moving on to add in the shading for realism. Time seems to pass fairly quickly and before I know it, the sketch is finished and is in Yuuri's hands being held out in front of me.

"Please! Tell me what you think!...And be honest.... I want Victors real opinion...." It takes me a moment to realise what he's actually said to me as I'm too busy roaming my eyes over the picture-like drawing. I can't seem to find any flaw in the drawing as it looks exactly like me and now I'm asking myself why I haven't seen this mans' work before.

"Udivitel'no! It's amazing Yuuri!" I gush out. "I have one question though. Do you have a pen I could borrow for a minute?"

"A pen? Oh yeah... Here you go." Yuuri hands me a pen and I take out a piece of paper I've been carrying for the past few days in my coat pocket, most likely a napkin or something, and I start writing.

 

Yuuri:

"A pen? Oh yeah... Here you go." I hand Victor a pen and see him pull out a piece of paper and start writing before sliding the paper into my sketchbook, closing it and handing it back to me with a small smile.

"For later." He says. "You know, I've really enjoyed today. I mean, I didn't expect to be stared at on a train by a cute, dark-haired man, but overall today's been great. I've gotta get back to my hotel now though to speak to my coach but you should gimme a call sometime." Victor tells me before stepping forward and pressing his plump, pink lips to my cheek and making me blush profusely.

"See ya, Yuuri~" He purrs into my ear before walking away, leaving me behind in a daze with my hand pressed to my cheek where the silver-haired man had kissed it.

I suddenly remembered the slip of paper Victor put in my sketchbook and curiosity fills me so I rush to find the page again.

~To the cutie I've spent my day with, I'd like to get to know you even better than I have done today so when we start dating I won't have to introduce to my friends by saying "The guy who was drawing me 'without' me knowing but it's okay because he's cute and the drawing turned out great." Gimme a call sometime. Victor~

  Victor had signed the note off with his phone number and a small drawing of what looked like a chibi version of himself along with a little heart. _Cute._

 

* * *

 

"You know, Yuuri, that was probably the best day of my life. That and the date we had the week after." Victor tells me.

"Really? Will it be replaced when we get married then?" I ask out of genuine curiosity.

"I think they'll be equal. Meeting you starts our relationship but marriage will mean it'll last forever so I can't choose one over the other can I now." He replies before pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Soft as always." He mumbles as he scoots closer to me. I wrap my arms around him and pull the duvet up to cover us both properly.

"I love you Vitya." I say honestly.

"Me to. I'm fabulous aren't I?" He jokes making me laugh.

"Kidding, Kidding. Well okay, I'm not but I love you two my precious, little Katsudon." I just hold him even tighter.


End file.
